The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, herein after referred to by the cultivar name ‘Danmubicred’.
The new Double Impatiens cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor, Gabriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program is to develop a new Double Impatiens variety with medium, upright and rounded, growth habit, red and white bicolor flowers, yellow-green leaves, and good branching habit.
The new Impatiens cultivar ‘Danmubicred’ originated by selfing an Impatiens walleriana cultivar designated ‘348HF’ (unpatented) in a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. ‘Danmubicred’ was discovered and selected by the Inventor in April of 2002 as a flowering plant within the progeny from the selfing of ‘348HF’ in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem tip cutting was first performed in July of 2002 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel, and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.